Jonas Drakon
Sex: Male Age: Estimated to be around 200 years Birthplace: Dragovia Species: Draconian Affiliation: Flaming Falcons,Flaming FalconsDragoons Quote: "" a quote Jonas Drakon is a Draconian that lives with his dragon Iferox in the Daba Volcano. He is on a quest to find the dragon crystal holding his sealed world. 'Youth' Jonas was born in Drakovia and is a member of the influential Drakon family. At the age of 20 he underwent his initiation ceremony to bind a dragon and journeyed to Dragon's Peak. Once there he meditated on a rock for 10 days until he was approached by Iferox whom he defeated in a duel and bound with. 'The void invasion of Draconia' During the void invasion of Draconia, Jonas played a pivotal role. He was the one who dragged the wounded Pherione Drakon away from the battle at the Encelon Rune Circle and was the last to lay eyes on and leave the world Drakovia. 'The Quest for the Dragon Crystal' Upon arriving in the world Elvaron, Jonas immediately set out to find the stone in which his world was sealed, for it had become lost in the confusion and turmoil after the war and in several uncontrolled energy outbursts from the magical processes. After years of fruitless searching and wandering, he decided to settle down in the Daba Volcano, from where he could organize his expeditions. Many years passed and there was little hope for Jonas to ever restore his world again, but one day a group of archaeologists uncovered a tablet covered in ancient Draconic writings, which Jonas immediately ordered be brought to him. The tablet told of a scepter that could sense Draconic magic which had been in the lineage of the Rim county, which had become the royal lineage of Daba through mariage politics 'The Flaming Falcons' Jonas travelled to the capital city of Daba to seek the Dragon Scepter, where he found out about the Tournament of Heroes. He saw this as his biggest opportunity to get his hands on the scepter. He was victorious and became one of the founding members of the order of the Flaming Falcons. In his quest with his fellow order members, he halted a void invasion of Elvaron, avoiding the same fate as his home world. 'The void wars' Jonas fought very actively in every void war, his personal motivation to save Elvaron from the fate of his own world. He aided the adventurers in their quest to save the worlds from destruction with every resource he had available. At the end of the last war he manages to follow Shadowheart to the edge of the life stream and is present when he breaks down. 'Restoring the dragon world' With the help of the dragon scepter and his allies, Jonas manages to track down the stone containing his world and restores it. This only being the start of a new series of adventures. Trivia *Jonas is one of the playable characters in Legend of the flaming falcons. *His main class would be that of a dragoon in other games, though he also buffs. *His name is not his true one. It is said that it resembles his adopted name. *The journal entry for Jonas in The Legend of the Flaming Falcons is: 'Having lost his world, Jonas seeks to restore it. A lone wanderer and one of the last dragoons, he lives in Daba volcano with the dragon Iferox.' Category:Characters